


One Sentence Meme (RuPruChu)

by LadyKnightOfHollyrose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Berlin Wall, Drabble, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sentence Meme, Suggestive Themes, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/pseuds/LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he looks south to see if he can spot that noisy child waving his sword or the slightly older dark haired boy who’s usually minding an equally dark haired sibling, the way is blocked by General Winter; his protector now confines him, and he can’t help resent that as it’s the first time he’s plucked up the courage and resolve to finally speak to them. 10 prompted One Sentence drabbles for Russia/China/Prussia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Sentence Meme (RuPruChu)

_#1_ **Angst**

When he looks south to see if he can spot that noisy child waving his sword or the slightly older dark haired boy who’s usually minding an equally dark haired sibling, the way is blocked by General Winter; his protector now confines him, and he can’t help resent that as it’s the first time he’s plucked up the courage and resolve to finally speak to them.

 _#2_ **AU**

When Gilbert noticed the customer eyeing up the boss, he’d snorted while passing over the bottle of vodka and wished him luck – after all, he’d said, his boss was just about as stubborn as he himself was; he certainly hadn’t expected the calm reply of, “Oh, I intend to have you _both_.”

 _#3_ **Crack!Fic**

Russia had left to look for Prussia two hours ago; China was beginning to worry that they had finally killed each other when he spotted the two of them hunched over Prussia’s laptop and pretending not to coo at the looping [video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vw4KVoEVcr0) of a kitten and her mother cuddling.

 _#4_ **Crossover**

After an hour and a half of having to listen to Gilbert repeat the phrase “I’LL KILL YOU!” while Ivan cheerfully baited him, Yao finally gave a huff of annoyance, catching them both unawares in a hug as they had a brief stare down; while the small bear in his grasp seemed to have no objections as it nuzzled his shoulder, the yellow chick peeped indignantly at him and proceeded to chew his hair in retaliation.

 _#5_ **First Time**

Prussia cackled, gliding around them in circles while Russia moved backwards as he gingerly guided China onto the ice; his teasing remarks were cut short when he missed the mark slightly and Russia tumbled onto him, leaving only the novice skater standing.

 _#6_ **Fluff**

The world may view him as a cold nation, but here in the circle of his arms neither of them can deny his warmth – whether it be the warmth of his smile, or that of his embrace.

 _#7_ **Humour**

China could only roll his eyes as he watched Prussia race by him, the manic grin on the albino’s face was tempered only slightly by how alert his eyes were as the sound of a menacing ‘kolkolkol’ resounded behind him.

 _#8_ **Hurt/Comfort  
**  
China’s fingers ran soothingly through his hair, Russia’s filling the gaps between his own; “They may have taken ‘Prussia’ from you Comrade, but they cannot take the ‘German Democratic Republic’ from you – we will not allow it.”

 _#9_ **Smut**

If China moved with refined grace, then Prussia was all rough edges and spikes; the way they both looked to him with challenge in their eyes had him trembling in anticipation every time.

 _#10_ **UST**

China’s cheeks flamed, both out of embarrassment and fury as he shoved the phone back into his pocket and glanced around to see if anyone had noticed his lapse in concentration – when he caught the small, amused smile dancing across Russia’s face on the other side of the table he was certain Prussia had sent the same message to him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for WhiteWings for her birthday which was recently; I actually have been writing her Russia-centric birthday fic since about second year college so it's ridiculously overdue/belated orz
> 
> On another note, this OT3 was ridiculously difficult to write =3= I suppose it's because I'm not used to writing either Russia or China.


End file.
